Daydream
by Katt9966
Summary: Slash PWP.
1. Default Chapter

Title: - Daydream.

Author: - Katt.

Rating: - R – PWP.

Series: - First of five.

Pairing: - Shockley/Shane.

Archive: - Feel free, just let me know.

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know.

Daydream 1.

Pete Shockley was feeling inordinately pleased with himself, five homicide cases which were now five closed cases meant he was standing everyone a drink tonight at the local cop bar The Dugout. Just then he spotted the rookie cop Lowe and couldn't resist congratulating him on his initiation blow from Badge Sucker Betty; a couple of the guys had been talking about it in the breakroom. Feeling generous he even invited him to the celebration tonight telling him how he'd had Betty first out in the yard at the back of the bar. Of course what he didn't tell the rookie was that Pete would have rather had a blow job from him as opposed to Betty, no that sort of thing you kept to yourself in this job, and Pete made sure his private life stayed that way. However, seated back at his desk trying to clear the last of his paperwork before he left for the day Pete found his mind wondering back to that stray thought about the blow job and the tall rookie Lowe. A bustle of activity drew his attention for a moment and he found himself watching as the Strike Team made their way out. Strutting and full of self-importance as always Pete thought, then his attention was caught by Shane Vendrell laughing loudly at something said to him by Vic Mackey, he was such a big mouth, loud and arrogant. Shockley turned back to his paperwork but wasn't able to focus on it his imagination taking him back to that warm night outside The Dugout and that blow job.

Pete hunched over his desk seeming to be the picture of concentration but instead he let his mind wonder. He could feel the fence against his back as he leant back against it, it was a balmy night and leaning his head back he could feel a slight breeze ruffling his hair. He looked down expecting to see the rookie kneeling at his feet, but instead it was Shane Vendrell's face looking back at him,

"Oh yeah," Pete thought, "let him use that big, loud mouth of his."

As he watched Shane reached out and slowly pulled down the zipper on Pete's trousers, reached inside and freed his semi-erected cock from his underwear. Pete could feel the cool air and Shane's warm hand on his excited flesh, as he watched Shane leant forward and never taking his eyes from Pete's he opened his mouth and took him inside. Pete gasped at the feeling of Shane's warm, wet mouth on him, Shane was still for a moment and Pete found himself holding his breath, then slowly, inch by hot inch he sucked Pete's cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. Shane lowered his gaze and concentrated on the cock in his mouth, moving his head slowly backwards and forwards gradually getting faster, gradually sucking harder. Pete found he couldn't tear his gaze away from the dark head between his thighs, but then he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he felt sharp teeth lightly scrap their way along his length. Pete was panting now holding himself back, at once wanting this to last forever and then wanting to just fuck that hot, willing mouth hard and quick. 

Shane had just the head of his dick in his mouth now and was swirling his tongue around the head, dipping the tip into the slit there tasting the drops of pre-cum which were gathering there. Then suddenly he pushed forward taking Pete deep into his throat, Pete was groaning now,

"Oh yeah…oh fuck yeah…" over and over.

One of Pete's hands grabbed at the fence behind him as he felt his legs starting to wobble as the blow job became more intense, the other reached down and entwined itself into Shane's hair. Pete felt Shane place one of his hands on his thigh as he steadied himself against Shockley's body, and the other hand reached into Pete's underwear and cupped his balls, gently squeezing them. That was it Pete couldn't hold back any longer he began to fuck Shane's face thrusting his cock as deeply as he could. Shane stilled and let Pete take charge swirling his tongue against Pete's dick as it moved in and out. Pete could feel his orgasm building, his balls tingling, tightening prior to release. As he trust forward again he felt Shane's teeth scrape against his hyper-sensitive flesh and that was all it took to tip him over the edge, with an inarticulate cry he pushed himself as far down Shane's throat as he could and shivered as he felt Shane's throat moving against him as he swallowed his cum.

A loud snapping sound near his ears shocked Pete back to reality, looking down he saw he'd snapped in half the pencil he held in his hand. Sheepishly glancing around he was relieved to find no one was paying him a blind bit of notice. He shifted in his chair as he found that his daydreaming had resulted in his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight. After having to spend twenty minutes sat at his desk while he waited for his erection to dissipate Pete decided to do his daydreaming at home in future. Mind you while he'd been confined to his desk it had given him the chance to look at his fellow officers in a new light. 


	2. Daydream 2

Title: - Daydreams.

Author: - Kattanon.

Rating: - R – PWP.

Series: - Two of five.

Pairing: - Shockley/Vic.

Archive: - Feel free.

Feedback: - Love it or loathe it let me know.

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

A response to Peja's word challenge of the day posted 21/1/04. Use the words: - hopeless, screams, down, cuddle, intense.

Daydream 2.

Pete felt the constriction in the crotch of his trousers intensify and become even more uncomfortable as well as even harder to hide. He was on a case for Christ's sake; it was a damn good thing the club was pretty shadowy even with the house lights up. There'd been a murder, a stabbing in the toilets perhaps a drugs buy or a mugging gone wrong. What was causing Pete's problem was that this happened to be one of the hottest gay clubs in LA, and so was full of some of the cutest and sexiest men he'd been fortunate enough to see, some of them in quite figure hugging, revealing clothing too. He caught himself staring at a delicious, leather-clad ass and felt his cock harden even more. Deciding that this was hopeless he knew he had to relieve his problem before someone else noticed it and began to wonder. Of course the toilets were out of the question as they had been the scene of the murder and were crawling with forensics personnel. Remembering a side door that led out to a quiet, dark back alley, which had already been checked out, Pete glanced around and slipped out.

Once outside Pete paused to breathe in the fresh air, although not quite so fresh he thought as he caught a whiff from the rubbish piled up for collection. In the distance he could hear the steady hum of traffic, cut through with the occasional screams of sirens. Noticing a shadow enshrouded corner Pete made his way over to it and leaning back against the wall he glanced once more at the club's side door before he pulled down his zipper and reached in for his hard cock. His breath caught in his throat as his hand touched his heated, sensitive flesh. The danger of being caught red-handed, so to speak, added to the thrill of it all. Closing his eyes he lent his head back against the cold brickwork of the wall and began to firmly stroke his erection. So caught up was he in his self-pleasuring that he nearly fainted when a smug voice right next to him said,

"Something you need a hand with there detective?"

His hand leaving his throbbing cock like he'd been stung Pete desperately tried to think of some clever reply when he looked into the smirking face of Vic Mackey. However, he didn't seem to be able to string together a coherent word, let alone a sentence, so he just stood there now at half-mast gapping like a drowning fish. Mackey stepped closer and said,

"I saw you in the club becoming a little…uncomfortable shall we say and noticed you'd stepped out to solve the problem. I just thought you might like a helping hand."

With that he reached out and took Pete's cock into his hand. The touch was electric; the response immediate as Pete's cock began to swell.

"Oh yeah, I thought so." Mackey chuckled.

Then he began to firmly stroke his hand along the length of Pete's erection. The firm touch travelling from the root to the tip of his cock felt fabulous, Mackey's thumb rubbing against the sensitive underside sending little shocks through out his whole groin. Pete began to buck his hips, thrusting into that strong, confident grip, his eyes closed letting himself become enveloped in the exquisite, intense feelings Mackey's touch was eliciting within him. He bit into his lower lip to keep the groans of excitement he could feel rising up inside of himself from escaping. Mackey's hand began to speed up his thumb now sweeping over the head of Pete's erection spreading the pre-cum it found there down over his whole length. Mackey was varying his strokes now, sometimes harder, sometimes softer, sometimes pausing slightly to give the head a little squeeze. Pete was humping his cock into that talented hand now and he could feel his orgasm building. He felt his balls tighten and then the familiar feeling of release as he came. 

As he came down from his post-orgasmic high Pete reached over and pulled a tissue out from the box on his bedside cabinet. Wiping the evidence from his hand he decided he'd have a shower in the morning and change the bed then, he was too wiped out to do it now. He been right about one thing his daydreaming was definitely better done at home. With a sated smile on his face he turned and reaching out to cuddle into his pillow he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Daydream 3

Title: -Daydream.

Author: - Kattanon.

E-mail: - kattanonhotmail.com

Rating: - R– PWP.

Series: - Three of five.

Pairing: - Shockley/Dutch.

Archive: - I'd be honoured, just let me know. Archived at the Shield Fanfiction Archives.

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know.

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX.

Daydream 3.

Pete listened to Dutch going on about how they should try to construct a profile of the perp in the latest case they were working on together. They'd worked together briefly once before on a nightclub shooting, until Dutch had been pulled off by Aceveda to look into some missing person's case with Wyms. However, Claudette was on holiday, and so Pete and Dutch had been temporarily partnered together to work a case where someone was killing homeless men. They had three definite victims, and two more possibles, and Pete thought Dutch was perhaps a little too excited by the thought that he might have another serial killer case to get his teeth into.

They were in one of the interrogation rooms that they'd taken over for the afternoon so they could pull all their paperwork together, and try to find some common threads between the cases that would give them a starting point in their investigation. Dutch was really into this FBI profiler crap, and had been droning on about it for ten minutes now, threatening to give Pete a headache if he didn't shut up. Finally, with a brief smile, Pete thought of the perfect way to shut Dutchboy up.

Without saying a word he got up from his chair, and closed the door, flicking on the lock. Then he strolled casually over to the observation camera, and pulled out the lead, disconnecting it. By now Dutch had stopped talking in mid-sentence, and was watching Pete with a small frown on his face that Pete thought was rather cute.

"What are you doing?" Dutch asked.

"Shutting you up." Pete replied.

The frown deepening on his face, Dutch stood up, and opened his mouth to reply, but he never got the chance.

Pete moved quickly forward, and taking the other man completely by surprise, he placed one hand on his waist, and the other on his shoulder, as he leaned in and covered Dutch's open mouth with his own. He felt Dutch freeze as he kissed him, his body stiffening in confused surprise at Pete's actions. Pressing home his advantage Pete slipped his tongue into Dutch's mouth, gently using it to stoke against Dutch's tongue. Pete was surprised at how soft Dutch's lips were, and how delicious his mouth tasted under his. With a quick swipe at the roof of Dutch's mouth with the tip of his tongue, that sent a shiver through Dutch's body, Pete pulled partially back, and looked into Dutch's face. Pete felt a bolt of desire head straight for his groin as a dazed looking Dutch swiped his tongue over his lips, tasting where Pete's lips had been,

"Why did you do that?" Dutch asked, sounding as dazed as he looked.

"Because I've wanted to for a long time." Pete told him truthfully, "And because sometimes you talk too much."

"Oh." Was Dutch's only reply.

Encouraged by the fact that Dutch hadn't pushed him away, Pete moved slightly forward again, his eyes on Dutch's, and allowed himself a brief smile when, at the last second, Dutch closed his eyes, and moved forward to meet his lips.

Pete swiped his tongue gently over Dutch's delectable lower lip, and groaned slightly when Dutch parted his lips to allow him in again. This time Dutch's tongue met his, and they moved against each other, the kiss deepening. At first it was gentle, hesitant, but gradually it became rougher, more urgent. Pete pushed his body against Dutch's, pushing him back against the table behind him. He could feel Dutch's erection pushing against his thigh, and felt Dutch moan into his mouth when Pete moved, and thrust his own erection against Dutch's.

Almost unconsciously the two men began rubbing their body's together, craving the friction this caused which sent bolts of pleasure like electric shocks through them.

Pete felt Dutch's arms go around him, at first resting on his back, and then moving down to cup his ass. Knowing exactly what he wanted, and pressing home his advantage, Pete finally pulled back despite the little pang of regret he felt, his mouth missing the feel, the warmth, of Dutch mouth. Dutch looked at him in confusion, his eyes wide and slightly glazed in desire, his breath coming in excited little pants,

"What…"

He got no further before Pete smile at him, and pressed a finger up against his lips to silence him,

"Trust me?" He breathed.

After only a slight hesitation Dutch nodded.

His smile widening Pete pulled away from Dutch, and reached out, and turned him around. Then reaching around Dutch's waist his hands found Dutch's belt, and quickly undid it before moving onto undo his trousers. Dutch was perfectly quiet and still until Pete slipped his hand into his underwear, and lightly stroked his fingers over his erection. Then Dutch pushed his ass back against Pete's groin, and murmured,

"Oh shit…yes."

Continuing to gently stroke Dutch's erection he used his other hand to push Dutch's trousers down, his underwear following them to his ankles. By now Dutch was moaning, and alternatively pushing himself back against Pete, and thrusting up into his hand.

Pete quickly undid his own trousers, pushing them down, and freeing his own erection. He had to bite his lip, and concentrate hard on not cumming the first time Dutch pushed his ass back against him, and he could feel the heat of the other man's skin against his own naked flesh.

Suddenly he felt Dutch still, and he could sense a tension in the other man,

"I've never…um…" Dutch stuttered, sounding unsure.

Eager to sooth him, wanting this, and not wanting Dutch to back out now, Pete gently rubbed his erection against Dutch's ass, while rubbing his thumb over the head of his penis, spreading the pre-cum he found there over it's length.

"Shh…I told you, trust me. It'll be ok…it'll be good…alright?"

After a slight pause he felt Dutch relax a little as he nodded his consent.

Pete moved his free hand to the small of Dutch's back, and pressed forward slightly,

"Bend forward over the table for me. Don't worry we'll go slow I promise."

Dutch allowed Pete to push him forward, and he was soon bent over the table, his hands pushing the paperwork that had been covering it's surface onto the floor. Reaching into his jacket pocket Pete found the small tube of lube that he knew would be there.

Bent forward a little himself so that he could continue to stroke Dutch, keeping him calm and focused, he quickly flicked the top off, and liberally coated his fingers. Then, going slowly, he ran his index finger down between Dutch's buttocks, and gently circled the opening to the other man's body. He felt Dutch tense at the first touch of his finger on his anus, but after some slow and careful teasing he felt him gradually relax. When he felt most of the tension leave Dutch he slowly pushed his well-lubed finger inside him. He felt a tremble pass through Dutch's body as he breached him for the first time, and whispered to him,

"Trust me…it'll be so good, I promise."

Pete slowly began to move his finger in and out of Dutch, careful not to hurt him. Then, when he felt Dutch was relaxed enough, he finally added a second finger, adding a slight twisting, scissoring motion to his gentle finger fucking, gradually stretching and relaxing Dutch's muscles. Reaching inside, and angling his fingers just so Pete found the hard nub he'd been looking for, and rubbed it with his fingertip. As he did so he squeezed the bottom of Dutch's erection to stop him from cumming too early. Pete didn't want Dutch to cum until he was buried inside him. However, he also knew the effect having your prostate stroked could have, so he was taking no chances. Dutch hissed and bucked under him as Pete stroked his finger over the sensitive spot inside him over and over again. Soon all the tension had left Dutch's body, and he was pushing himself back onto Pete's fingers.

Sensing that the time was perfect Pete pulled his fingers from Dutch and smiled at the groan of disappointment this produced from the man under him. As quickly as he could Pete reached for his lube and coated his own throbbing erection. Then, gripping Dutch's hips with both hands, he nudged the tip of his penis against the opening to his body.

Despite the fact that he wanted to plunge himself into that tight heat he was craving, Pete forced himself to go slowly, pausing occasionally to let Dutch adjust to being entered for he first time.

Dutch had gone completely still, letting Pete dictate the pace, giving over complete control to him, and trusting him not to hurt him. Pete was determined not to betray that trust.

Eventually, he found himself completely sheathed in the delicious tight, velvet embrace of Dutch's body, and he rested panting, draped over Dutch's back. The he pulled himself upright, and with one hand still grasping Dutch's hip he reached underneath Dutch again, and grasped his erection. He was pleased that Dutch was still hard, still turned on, and as he began gently thrusting into him, he matched his thrusts with long slow strokes of his hand.

After a minute or so Pete knew he'd adjusted the angle of his thrusts perfectly when he felt the head of his penis brush against Dutch's prostate, just as his fingers had done. The reaction was immediate. Dutch moaned and began trying to match Pete's thrusts, craving the fantastic sensations Pete was creating inside his body with his penis, and outside with his hand.

They soon found a rhythm, and Dutch was pushing back against Pete, as Pete thrust into him, making each penetration long and deep. Pete was surprised at Dutch's passion, his abandon, but then reasoned that it was usually the quiet, reserved ones whom were the most passionate when they finally let go.

Pete could feel that Dutch's completion was nearing, and he knew that he couldn't last much longer either. So giving himself over to the moment, he closed his eyes and allowed his orgasm to begin to build. It was after a couple more thrusts and strokes that he felt Dutch stiffen under him, and then moaning,

"Oh…yes…"

He felt Dutch cum, spilling his semen into Pete's hand.

As he came Dutch's muscles contracted, squeezing Pete's penis in rhythmic pulses that sent him over the edge, and he cried out Dutch's name as he came deep inside him.

Relaxing after coming down from his orgasm high Pete turned his face into he spray of his shower. The hot water hitting his upturned face, and washing the remnants of his latest fantasy fueled self-pleasuring episode down the drain.

Reaching for the soap Pete realised he'd have to hurry up or else he'd be late for work. Smiling to himself he chuckled as he wondered how he'd ever be able to look Dutch in the face today with out getting a hard on after his little interrogation room fantasy.

.


End file.
